Vegeta's new tale
by Denchik
Summary: What if everyone decided to listen to Vegeta, and leave Earth when he went to fight Omega Shenron on his own?
1. Chapter 1

***Sidenote***

 **Hey everyone, i'm going to try to write a new fanfiction, if you like the idea and want me to continue writing it, i will! ^^**

 ***Sidenote end***

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

 **-Dbgt-**

There stood two saiyan warrios, one was a low class saiyan warrior Goku, and the other one was a saiyan prince Vegeta. Both of the saiyans were injured and exhausted from fighting a very powerful foe, the shadow dragon Omega Shenron.

"Vegeta" panted Goku. "Did you see that attack just now?" Wondered the saiyan. "Shut up! Don't you ask me that sort of thing!" grunted Vegeta. Vegeta looked up, and saw Omega Shenron raising his arm. "What is that prick going to do now?!" asked Vegeta, to no one in particular.

Omega Shenron began charging a negative karma ball. "I'm going to blow the whole Earth away at once!" smirked Omega. "You may have kicked the last one away, but now that you two have powered down, you're not likely to do that again!" said Omega Shenron, while looking at Goku and Vegeta.

The negative karma ball began increasing in size, as Omega began to pour in more power into it. "This should be enough." mumbled Omega. Goku sighed "This is really bad. He means it!" said Goku, while clutching his fists.

"It's all over..." said Mr Satan, falling to his knees. Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Videl, Chi chi, Bulma, Majuub and Pan gaped. Omega shenron raised his second hand to have better control over his attack. "Goku! Begone, together with the rest of the Earth!" proclaimed the shadow dragon, launching the negative karma ball at the two saiyans.

Vegeta got in the way of the attack, and extended his arms forward. "Final... Shine..." chanted Vegeta, charging up one of his strongest attacks. "Move it, Vegeta!" shouted Goku, but the saiyan prince wouldn't listen. Goku then headbutted Vegeta, sending the saiyan prince flying away.

He got in the way of the attack, and extended his hands forward. "You say you're going to blow up the Earth?" asked Goku, furrowing his eyebrows. He caught the attack, and began to get pushed into the ground. The collision generated powerful winds that began pushing everyone back, even Vegeta!

Vegeta landed in a place where the wind wasn't so strong. "Kakarot!" shouted Vegeta, seeing his rival try to stop the attack.

"I'm not going to let you do that!" said Goku, starting to get pushed back by omegas attack. "We've had the dragonballs restore the Earth a few times already! But this time, we can't do that!" said Goku, using his remaining strength to hold the attack in place.

When suddenly, Goku began taking steps forward, pushing the attack back little by little. "That's why, this time, I have to protect it!" said Goku, taking another step forward. Omega shenron saw Goku pushing back his attack, to which he grinned.

"Not bad, but try this!" said Omega, putting more force into pushing the attack. Gokus feet sunk deep into the ground, but the saiyan still stood there. Goku lifted one foot, then another, and continued to push the negative karma ball back.

"Dad!" "Grandpa!" "Goku!" said Gohan, Pan, Chi Chi and Goten, growing more worried about Goku. "This planet is full of memories, Chi Chi, Gohan, Goten, Pan, and everyone else!" said Goku, pushing the attack back. "I'm not going let you destroy my world!" shouted Goku.

Omega Shenron cocked an eyebrow, and extended his hands forward. "You fool!" said Omega, putting more power into his attack. The attack was too big for Goku to handle, it began exploding. "Kakarot!" shouted Vegeta with his eyes wide open.

The explosion was so bright, it could be seen light-years away. After the blinding light settled, there was a huge hole where Goku once stood. Everyone saw it, and frowned. "G- grandpa..." said Pan, beginning to tear up.

"It looks like he managed to keep the Earth from exploding... In exchange for his own life..." said Omega Shenron, folding his arms. He began releasing negative energy from his body. "But now, my negative energy is going to envelop the whole Earth, disintegrating it!" laughed the shadow dragon.

"Son Goku, ultimately, your death was in vain!" said Omega. Eventually, the whole Earth was covered in Omega Shenrons negative energy, causing volcanoes to erupt, tsunamis to form, and lightning to hit buildings, destroying them upon contact.

"The... Earth!" stuttered Trunks. Vegeta landed near the group, panting. "It's over... We've lost..." whispered Vegeta. "We just couldn't defeat that bastard!" ranted Vegeta, sending a punch towards a wall. "Damn it!" shouted Vegeta.

"Damn it all! My homeland, Planet Vegeta, was destroyed by Frieza, and now the Earth?" said Vegeta, clenching his fists. "The hell it is... The hell it is!" shouted Vegeta, taking off in the direction of Omega Shenron. He stopped, and turned around to face everyone.

"You guys survive! Take Bulma's spaceship, flee this planet, and live!" ordered Vegeta. "Live... Survive, and then some day, make sure you defeat him,Trunks!" said Vegeta, shifting his gaze towards his son. "Dad..." protested Trunks. "Also, find Bra!" said Vegeta.

He then looked at Gohan and Goten with a serious expression. "Gohan, Goten, avenge your father! Understand?!" asked Vegeta, receiving nods from both Gohan and Goten. "Good. I'l try to stall him!" said Vegeta, taking off to face Omega.

Vegeta stopped near Omega Shenron, and folded his arms. Omega turned around to face Vegeta, and smirked. "You're still alive, aren't you?" asked Omega, to which Vegeta just chuckled. "Of course. You can't bring me down that easily!" said Vegeta. He ascended to super saiyan 2, and rushed at Omega Shenron.

He began his assault of punches and kicks, which Omega Shenron sidestepped easily. "It really is a shame. Without Goku, you can't do anything." taunted Omega. Vegeta grunted, and threw a ki blast at Omega. It connected, but had no effect on the shadow dragon.

Omega Shenron punched Vegeta in the gut, and elbowed the saiyan prince in the back, sending him crashing down into the ground. _'No! They haven't escaped yet, I can't give up just yet!'_ thought Vegeta, getting out of the rubble.

Omega Shenron landed near Vegeta, and began laughing. "Is that all?" mocked Omega. Vegeta glared daggers at Omega, and clenched his fists. "You... Stop mocking me!" shouted Vegeta, feeling a new surge of power. He clenched his fists, and began powering up.

His hair began growing down his back, and his eyebrows disappearing. With one final yell, Vegeta ascended to super saiyan 3. _'This form is obsolete, but it should buy me more time.'_ thought Vegeta. "This should be interesting." said Omega.

Vegeta got behind Omega Shenron, and extended his arms forward. "Takes this! FINAL SHINE!" shouted Vegeta, releasing a green energy beam at Omega. It connected with the shadow dragon, resulting in the shadow dragon being covered in smoke.

Out of the smoke Omega Shenrons spikes began extending, with the objective of impaling Vegeta. The saiyan prince saw the attack at the last second and moved out of the way. _'That was close...'_ thought Vegeta.

The saiyan prince turned around and saw a kick coming towards him. The hit connected, and sent Vegeta flying through multiple demolished buildings. Eventually, he managed to stop in his tracks. _'How does kakarot control this form?'_ thought Vegeta.

Vegeta started feeling the exhaustion from sustaining the new form. He turned around and saw the ship taking off, with Trunks looking out the window. Vegetas and Trunks' eyes met for the final time, making Vegeta smile. _'Make me proud, son...'_ thought Vegeta.

He flew towards Omega Shenron, and began his barrage of punches and kicks yet again. Omega Shenron sidestepped all of his attacks just as easily as before. He grabbed both of Vegetas arms, and kneed the saiyan prince in the stomach, forcing blood to come out of his Vegetas mouth.

He then let go one of Vegetas arms and threw the saiyan prince up into the air. The shadow dragon caught up with the saiyan prince and began extending his spikes from his back again, this time piercing Vegetas body.

He began to shock Vegeta, forcing the saiyan prince to scream from the pain. After Omega Shenron retracted his spikes, Vegeta reverted back to his base form, and fell to the ground. The saiyan prince landed on the ground with a loud thud, with Omega landing near him.

"Farewell, Vegeta." said Omega, charging up a ki ball in his hand. Vegeta looked at Omega Shenron, and smirked. "Don't worry Omega, someone will take mine and Kakarots place, and kill you." said Vegeta, to which Omega Shenron smirked. "I doubt that." smirked Omega.

He threw the ki ball at Vegeta, which exploded upon contact. He heard Vegetas yells, and after the smoke settled, Vegetas wasn't there. Omega smirked, and began flying up. "My work here is done..." said the shadow dragon.

 **-?-**

Vegeta opened his eyes. He was laying in a patch of flowers, with his wounds intact. _'Where am I? This doesn't look like heaven or hell.'_ thought the saiyan prince. _'Everything went black, and now I'm here... Great.'_ thought Vegeta, while trying to get up. He managed to stand up on one leg, then another.

He began limping down the hallway. Eventually, he found more grass, and there stood one lonely, smiling flower. "Howdy! I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower!" said the flower in a cheerful tone. _'What have i got myself into?'_ wondered Vegeta


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Adaptation**

 **-Undertale, with Vegeta and flowey-**

"Alright, 'Flowey', where am I?" asked Vegeta, to which Flowey just smiled. "You're in the underground! You're new to it, aren'tcha?" asked Flowey, receiving a nod from Vegeta afterwards. "Golly, you must be so confused." said flowey, feeling sorry for Vegeta.

"You bet I am. What planet are we on and what year is it?" questioned Vegeta. "Uhm... You're on Earth, and it's 2015..." answered Flowey, taken aback by Vegetas question. _'Great, i'm apparently in the future, or in a different dimension'_ theorised Vegeta.

"Anyway, someone ought to teach you how things work here! I guess little old me will have to do. Ready?" asked Flowey. _'I don't trust this flower'_ thought Vegeta. "Sure, why not..." mumbled the saiyan prince.

Then, all of a sudden, a transparent red heart appeared on Vegetas chest. "See that heart? That is your soul, the very culmination of your being!" began Flowey. "Your soul starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of Lv" continued the flower.

"What's Lv?" asked Vegeta. "It's Love, of course! You also seem to be very low on hit points, or HP for short. You want some love, don't you?" asked Flowey. "Uhm, no thanks..." replied Vegeta. "Then let me heal you. Hp and lv is shared through small, frendliness pellets!" winked Flowey.

The flower then made a few pellets. "All you have to do, is to get as many as you can! Here, il send them towards you." said Flowey, throwing the pellets at Vegeta. Vegeta dodged every pellet that Flowey threw at him with some difficulty.

"Hey, buddy, you kind of missed them. Let's try this again, okay?" said Flowey, this time with a darker tone. He created more pellets, and launched them at the saiyan prince yet again. Vegeta smirked, and side stepped the incoming projectiles.

Flowey was beginning to get frustrated by Vegetas antics. "Is this a joke, or are you braindead?" frowned Flowey. "RUN. INTO. THE. BULLETS... I mean pellets!" said Flowey, giving an akward chuckle afterwards. He created more pellets, and launched them at Vegeta again.

Vegeta dodged the pellets yet again, making Flowey snap. "You know what's going on here, don't you?" asked Flowey, his tone shifting heavily. "Well, you're the one who told me to run into." scoffed Vegeta. Flowey glared at Vegeta, and surrounded the saiyan prince with the projectiles.

 _ **"Die!"**_ said Flowey, launching the pellets at Vegeta. Flowey began laughing, making Vegeta laugh too. "What's so funny?" asked Flowey. Vegeta stopped laughing, and began levitating, evading Floweys attack completely. "Oh..." muttered Flowey.

Vegeta then dissapeared out of Floweys sight, making the flower feel uneasy. "W-Where did you go?" stuttered Flowey. "Behind you." smirked Vegeta. Flowey turned around, but didn't see the saiyan prince. "You can teleport? Or was that your speed? Answer me!" demanded the flower.

Flowey heard Vegeta laughing to his left. He turned left, and saw Vegeta flying with his arms folded. "You are correct. I'm using my speed to travel." explained Vegeta. "Now, flower, let me show you how it's done." smirked Vegeta. He extended one arm, lowered the other, and made a small and weak ki blast in his extended hand.

"What's that?" asked Flowey, gritting his teeth. "You'l know soon enough. This is for trying to kill me and calling me braindead." smirked Vegeta. He threw the ki blast at Flowey. The flower burrowed into the ground, escaping the upcoming explosion. Vegeta saw this, and furrowed his eyebrows. "Coward." mumbled Vegeta.

The ki blast connected with the patch of grass that Flowey used to reside on, creating a huge explosion. After the smoke settled, there were no traces left of the patch of grass. Vegeta landed near the small crater, and shrugged his shoulders. "Well, that takes care of-" "W-what happened here?" said a new voice.

 **-Dbgt, with Gohan, Pan, Videl, Majuub, Goten, Trunks, Bulma, Mr Satan and Chi Chi-**

"Goku..." sobbed Chi Chi. "Vegeta..." sobbed Bulma. They saw the Earth explode through the spaceships window, making the group go silent. "The earth..." whispered Mr Satan. "It's gone..." said Goten and Trunks, frowning. Gohan lowered his head, and drove his fingers into his hand, making blood come out of it.

 **-Dbgt, with Goku-**

"King Yemma, shouldn't Vegeta be here?" asked Goku. "No, Goku. It says here the he isn't dead yet..." said King Yemma, pointing at Vegetas 'profile'. "Weird... Well, thanks Yemma!" said Goku, using instant transmission to get to the sacred world of the kaioshins.

"Kibito Kai! I need you to bring everyone who resides in Bulmas ship to this place! Please!" asked Goku. "Okay, just give me some time." said Kibito Kai. He brought everyone from Bulmas ship in to the sacred world of the kais. "Dad!" "Goku!" "Grandpa!" said Goten, Gohan, Chi Chi, Majuub and Pan while running towards Goku.

"Hey everyone, I'm dead again." chuckled Goku. "Yeah, we can see that dad." said Gohan."So, what happened to Vegeta?" asked Goku. "My father sacrificed himself so that we could flee Earth from Omega Shenron." said Trunks. "He told us to train, so that one day we could destroy Omega" added Goten.

"Alright, il be training all of you!" smiled Goku. "Shouldn't we bring out Gohans ultimate form again?" suggested the Old Kai. "That's a great idea Old Kai!" said Goku. "Absolutely not!" protested Chi Chi. "I don't want my baby boy fighting that monster!" said Gokus wife. "But Chi Chi, he's the best shot that we have at beating Omega Shenron!" whined Goku.

"Mom, please let me train with dad... Earth has already been destroyed, we've completely lost Vegeta and my dad died... I don't more people to die..." frowned Gohan. "Oh alright..." said Chi Chi. _'Wow, it's been a while since i've seen Gohan want to train so badly. Last time it was during Buu'_ thought Goku, smiling afterwards.

"Hey, what about us?" asked Trunks. "Yeah, we can fuse into Gotenks again." added Goten. "I'l train both of you." said Majuub. "Well, now that that's settled, let's begin!" announced Goku.

 **-Undertale, with Vegeta-**

Vegeta looked forward, and saw a white furred monster with the head of a goat, a long blue robe, and paws instead of hands and feet. "Who are you?" asked Vegeta, getting iinto his fighting stance. "I'm Toriel. I mean no harm, honestly." said Toriel, smiling.

Vegeta looked deep into Toriels eyes, and saw that she wasn't lying. She didn't intend to hurt the saiyan prince. Vegeta dropped out of his fighting stance, and smirked. "My name's Vegeta." said Vegeta, introducing himself to Toriel. "Pleasure to meet you, Vegeta. Did Flowey hurt you this much?" asked Toriel, gaping from Vegetas wounds.

"That flower didn't even hit me. I got these wounds from my last battle." said Vegeta. "One last question. How did that crater appear?" asked Toriel, pointing at the crater that Vegeta made. "I tried to take down the flower, but he escaped." explained Vegeta.

Vegeta suddenly fell to one knee, and began panting heavily. Toriel began walking quickly towards Vegeta, but the saiyan prince extended his arm forward. "I'm okay... I just need to... Rest a little..." said Vegeta. He then passed out, and landed on the ground with a loud thud.

Toriel was very nervous. The 'human' wasn't really that tall, but he was very muscular. _'If only i had acted quicker, I could have prevented this...'_ thought Toriel, kneeling besides Vegeta. He had a couple of wide holes in his body, and he had lost a lot of blood. _'It's a miracle that he scared away flowey in that condition, i need to help him, quickly!'_ thought Toriel, as she grabbed Vegetas body, and began dragging him to her room.

Vegeta left a small blood trail behind him, but Toriel didn't mind. She put Vegeta on her bed, and began healing him. _'His soul is very powerful... It feels like it's not a humans soul...'_ thought Toriel, while trying to feel Vegetas soul.

 _'Well, at least he's not dying anymore. He should recover soon. Il make him a butterscotch-cinnamon pie while he's sleeping!'_ smiled Toriel. She covered Vegeta in a blanket, and left the room.

 ***1 Hour later***

Vegeta opened his eyes, and raised his head. He was in Toriels room, and he was laying on her bed. He removed the blanket. and got up. He looked down, and saw a butterscotch-cinnamon pie slice on the ground. He picked it up, and ate it. _'That hit the spot'_ thought Vegeta. He opened the door, and made his way towards Toriel.

 _'My power has increased quite a bit after my wounds were healed.'_ smirked Vegeta. Being a saiyan really has its perks. He came down the stairs, and saw Toriel sitting in a chair, and reading a book. She saw Vegeta, and smiled. "Ah, Vegeta, up already?" asked Toriel, to which Vegeta nodded. "Thank you Toriel for healing me and giving me some food." said Vegeta.

 **Well, that's it for chapter 2!**


	3. Chapter 3: Leaving the ruins

**Chapter 3: Leaving the ruins.**

 **-Undertale, with Vegeta-**

"My pleasure!" said Toriel. "Can you tell me about the underground?" asked Vegeta. "Well, the underground is beneath the surface of the Earth. All of the monsters reside here." explained Toriel. "Where am I now?" asked Vegeta. "Oh, you're in the Ruins!" said Toriel.

Vegeta nodded, and smiled. "Thank you."said the saiyan prince. He then dropped his smile, and asked Toriel another question. "How do i leave the ruins?"

Toriel blinked twice, and then laughed nervously. "How about an interesting snail fact?" asked Toriel, to which Vegeta slightly narrowed his eyes. "No thank you." responded the saiyan prince.

He walked out of the room, and put his hand on his chin. _'I need to get out of here somehow... But where can the exit be?'_ thought Vegeta. He began looking around, and found stairs that led down. _'That must be it.'_ thought the saiyan prince. He went down the stairs, and found himself in a hallway.

He took a left and saw a pretty large door. _'That must be the exit!'_ smirked Vegeta. He walked forward, but then felt a familiar ki presence behind him. He turned around, and saw Toriel. "So, you want to leave the ruins?" asked Toriel. Vegeta nodded, which prompted Toriel to sigh. "Ahead of you lies the end of the ruins, a one-way exit to the rest of the underground." said Toriel.

"Can you please move so that i can destroy it?" asked Toriel. "I shall not move." said Vegeta. "You naive man... Every human that exists the ruins meets the same fate..." sighed Toriel. "I'l manage pretty well on my own." said Vegeta.

Toriels facial expression went serious, and she sighed again. "Then prove yourself. Prove, that you're strong enough to survive." said Toriel. She raised a hand and created a fireball. Vegeta got into his fighting stance, and furrowed his eyebrows. He examined Toriels face, and saw that she was deep in thought.

She lowered her hand, and made the fireball disappear. "I saw what you did to Flowey... and I don't blame you..." said Toriel. "Then why did you want to fight me? Was THAT not worthy enough?" asked Vegeta.

"I'm... sorry..." said Toriel, hanging her head. "You'd just be unhappy trapped down here..." whispered Toriel. She looked at Vegeta, and smiled. "If you truly want to leave the ruins, i will not stop you." said Toriel, smiling more. "After all, it would be Cell-fish to keep you down here." chuckled Toriel.

"Great, thank you." said Vegeta. "However." said Toriel. "When you leave, please don't come back... I hope that you understand..." asked Toriel. "Alright." said Vegeta. "One last thing... Promise we, that you won't kill any monsters..." requested Toriel.

"I can't promise you that, woman..." said Vegeta. Toriel nodded, and turned around. "Goodbye, Vegeta..." said Toriel. "Bye Toriel." said Vegeta. He opened the doors, and was greeted by another hallway.

He walked down the hallway, and found the malevolent and cruel flower yet again, sticking out of the grass patch. "Clever, verryyy cleeever." mocked Flowey. "You think you're really smart, don't you?" mocked Flowey. "You're the one to talk." smirked Vegeta.

Floweys eye twitched, but then he laughed. "In this world, it's kill, or be killed!" said Flowey. "Yeah, right..." mumbled Vegeta, rolling his eyes. "So, you were able to play by your own rules, you spared a life of a single person... He he he... I bet you feel really great." mocked Flowey

"You didn't kill anybody this time, but what will you do if you meet a relentless killer?" asked Flowey."I can demonstrate it again if you'd like ." scoffed Vegeta, to which Flowey just smirked. "But did you not make a promise to Toriel?" asked Flowey.

Vegeta shrugged his shoulders, and extended an arm forward. "What makes you think that I have any trouble killing anything?" asked Vegeta. He fired a weak and small ki blast at Flowey again, to which Flowey burrowed. Vegeta stopped the ki blast in it's tracks, and 'hmphed'. He made the ki blast dissapear afterwards.

"It's amazing how every time you open your mouth, you manage to prove that you're an idiot." said Vegeta. He walked through another gate, and was greeted by howling wind, snow everywhere, and a forest. "Meh, could be worse." said Vegeta.

 **-Dbgt-**

"Alright boys, are you ready?" asked Goku. He was holding huge pincers. "Yes." said both Goten and Trunks, who were tied to a rock. Goku then gripped Gotens tail, and started pulling it out. Goten began yelling from the pain the he was experiencing.

"Just a bit more!" said Goku. He gave one last pull, and pulled out Gotens tail. "Alright Trunks, you're next." said Goku. "Maybe we shouldn't do this?" asked Trunks. "Come on man, are you a chicken?" asked Goten. Trunks rolled his eyes, and sighed. "Okay, I'm ready." mumbled Trunks.

While Goku was pulling out Trunk's tail, the Old Kai was unlocking Gohan's potential yet again. "Elder Kai, how long does this take again?" asked Gohan. "It's done." said the Old Kai. "Remember Gohan, power up and believe." said the Old Kai. This time, he began moving away further from Gohan.

Gohan got up, clenched his fists, and began powering up. He created huge gusts of wind, which swept a few people off their feet. The winds became so intense, that they sent trees flying, and created tsunamis. "This didn't happen when we unlocked his potential 15 years ago!" exclaimed Goku.

After Gohan finished powering up, he gaped. "This is incredible..." whispered Gohan. Kibito Kai got up, and smirked. "Gohan has ascended past his limitations yet again." stated the Supreme Kai. "Hey dad, can you power up so that i can see where I stand?" asked Gohan.

Goku nodded, and turned super saiyan. He compared his ki to Gohans, and smirked. "You're still stronger.". The deceased saiyan powered up to super saiyan 2, and compared his power to Gohans again. "Son, you're in between super saiyan 1 and 2!" exclaimed Goku.

Gohan nodded, and powered down. "Alright dad, lets continue!" said Gohan. "Dad/Goku, can you untie us?" whined Goten and Trunks. "Oops!" said Goku. He flew towards Goten and Trunks, and untied them. "Alright, Goten, Trunks, follow me." said Goku.

Goku led Trunks and Goten to a safe distance, and landed. He raised an arm, and created an artificial moon. "Goten, Trunks, power up to super saiyan." said Goku. The two demi saiyans powered up, which made Goku smile. "Alright, look at the artificial moon." said Goku.

He threw the artificial moon in to the sky, and waited for Goten and Trunks to turn Golden Great Ape. After they did so, they began fighting each other... Goku flew in between the two raging Golden oozarus, and began to reason with them. "Trunks! Remember who you are! Remember Vegetas sacrifice!" shouted Goku.

Trunks slightly calmed down, and clutched his head. He began returning to his normal size, gaining more power as he shrank. When finally, there stood super saiyan 4 trunks. He was covered in dark magenta fur, had wild purple hair that reached down to his shoulders, piercing blue eyes, and grey pants.

"So this is the power of a super saiyan 4!" exclaimed Trunks. Goku then turned around to face Goten, and smiled. "Goten, come on son, remember who you are." said Goku, which prompted the Golden Oozaru to throw a fist at his father. Goku dodged the attack, and proceeded to talk to Goten.

"Come on Goten! Remember me, your mother, Gohan, Trunks, Valese!" shouted Goku. Goten slightly calmed down, and like Trunks, put his hands on his head. Like Trunks, he too began shrinking and gaining power. Goten also ascended to super saiyan 4.

He had dark crimson fur, piercing amber eyes, hair that went down to his shoulders, and purple pants. "This is amazing!" exclaimed Goten. Goku landed near Goten and Trunks with a huge grin plastered on his face. "Goten, im proud of you... Vegeta would be very proud of you Trunks." said Goku.

"We should try to fuse as super saiyan 4s." suggested Goten. "Yeah man, thats a great idea!" said Trunks. The two super saiyan fours got into their fusing positions. "Fuuuu... sion! HA!" shouted both Goten and Trunks, extending their fingers afterwards...

 **-Undertale, with Vegeta-**

While the z fighters were training, Vegeta was walking down the snowy road. He stepped over a branch, and continued on his way. He then suddenly heard the branch snap, and looked around. He saw nothing. _'I didn't sense anything...'_ thought Vegeta.

He then continued on his way, and heard footsteps behind him. He turned around, and saw nothing yet again. _'This time i heard something for sure, but i didn't sense it.'_ thought the saiyan prince.

He continued walking forward, and found a bridge. It had a gate around it, with one bar in the center that was missing. He walked closer to the bridge, and heard someone stepping on snow behind him. "Human... Don't you know how to greet a new pal?" asked the person behind him.

 **Well, that was it for chapter 3!**


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting the skelebros

**Chapter 4: Meeting the skelebros**

 **-Undertale, with Vegeta-**

Vegeta turned around, and saw a small skeleton, who was roughly a foot shorter then him. The skeleton wore a blue, unzipped jacket, a white T-shirt, black shirts and slippers. "Come on, shake my hand." said the skeleton. He extended his hand for a handshake, whilst not dropping his smile.

Vegeta slightly narrowed his eyes, and began extending his hand slowly and reluctantly. When he locked in a handshake with the skeleton, he heard a farting noise. "Heheh... The old whoopie cushion in the hand trick... It's ALWAYS funny!" chuckled the skeleton. Vegeta raised an eyebrow, and 'hmphed'.

"So, you're a human, huh?" asked Sans. "No, i'm not." answered the saiyan prince."So, if you're not a human, then what are you?" asked the skeleton. "I am a saiyan" answered the saiyan prince, while smirking. "That's hilarious." said the skeleton

"Anyway, my name is Sans. What's your name , saiyan?" asked Sans. "Vegeta." answered the saiyan warrior, to which Sans nodded. "Actually, i'm actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now. But, you know... I don't really care about capturing anybody." said Sans.

"Now my brother, Papyrus, is a real human hunting Fanatic! Actually, I think that's him over there!" said Sans, pointing behind Vegeta. Vegeta looked back, and saw a figure in the distance coming this way. "I have an idea. Let's go through this gate thingy. My bro made the bars too wide to stop anyone!" chuckled Sans.

Vegeta and Sans went through the so-called 'gate thingy', and ended up near a sentry post. "Quick, behind that post!" said Sans. Vegeta decided to humor Sans, and made his way to the outpost. When he was close to it, he jumped, and landed on the roof of the sentry post. He crossed his arms, and began waiting for Papyrus.

The taller skeleton was running down the road, but stopped when he saw his brother facing him. "Sup, bro?" greeted Sans. "YOU KNOW WHAT 'SUP,' BROTHER! IT'S BEEN 8 DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T RECALIBRATED. YOUR. PUZZLES! YOU JUST HANG AROUND YOUR STATION!" ranted Papyrus.

Vegeta inspected the taller skeleton. and saw that he was wearing some kind of white torso piece with golden trims, a red scarf, orange red gloves that were also trimmed in gold, long red boots. He was taller than the saiyan prince, by roughly 1 foot.

"WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?!" asked Papyrus. "Staring at this sentry post. It's really cool. Do you wanna look?" asked Sans. Papyrus frowned slightly, turned around, and started repeatedly stomping the ground with his leg"NO! I DON"T HAVE TIME FOR THAT!" answered Papyrus. "WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE!? I WANT TO BE READY!" said Papyrus.

"I WANT TO BE THE ONE, I MUST BE THE ONE! I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN!" said Papyrus. He turned around to face his brother, no longer stomping his foot down. "THEN, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS... WILL GET ALL THE THINGS THAT I UTTERLY DESERVE!" smiled Papyrus.

"RESPECT... RECOGNITION... I WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD! PEOPLE, WILL ASK, TO BE MY 'FRIEND'? I WILL BATHE IN A SHOWER OF KISSES! EVERY MORNING!" dreamed Papyrus. "Hmmmm... Maybe this sentry post will help you?" asked Sans.

"SANS! YOU ARE NOT HELPING, YOU LAZYBONES!" said Papyrus, turning around and stomping the ground repeatedly yet again. "Actually, he is." said a voice behind Papyrus. Papyrus seized stomping the ground and turned around. "WOWIE! YOU REALLY CAN?" asked Papyrus, looking at the sentry post.

"Up here!" said the voice. Papyrus looked up, and saw someone standing on the roof, with his arms crossed. He smiled, and looked back at Sans, and back at the person, back at Sans, then back at the person. This continue for a while, until Papyrus finally stopped. "SANS... OH MY GOD... IS THAT A HUMAN!?" asked the taller skeleton.

Sans nodded. After Sans' response, Papyrus' expression brightened up even more. "OH MY GOD!" exclaimed Papyrus. "SANS! I FINALLY DID IT! UNDYNE WILL... I'M GONNA... I'L BE SO... POPULAR! POPULAR! POPULAR!" exclaimed the taller skeleton yet again. "...'AHEM'" said Papyrus.

"HUMAN! CAN YOU PLEASE GET DOWN FROM THE ROOF? I DON'T THINK THAT I CAN REACH YOU..." asked Papyrus. Vegeta jumped off the roof, and smirked. "WELL, I GUESS THAT'S SETTLED!" smiled Papyrus. He then ran back the way he came from.

"That worked out, huh?" asked Sans. Vegeta nodded, and began following the same way Papyrus went. "Actually, hey... hate to bother ya, but can you do me a favor?" asked Sans. Vegeta turned around, and face the shorter skeleton. "What is it?" grumpily asked Vegeta.

"I was just thinking, my brother has been kind of down lately... He's never seen a human before... Can you act like a human, just for him? He's not that dangerous..." asked Sans. Vegeta nodded, and grinned. "I'l try..." said Vegeta. "Thanks a million... I'l be up ahead..." said Sans. He then began walking in the opposite direction of Vegeta.

Vegeta turned around, and went to follow Papyrus. "Hey, what do you mean by-" began Vegeta, but stopped when he turned around and saw that Sans was already gone. _'That's rather odd...'_ thought Vegeta. He turned around, and began walking down the snowy road. Eventually, he came across a fork in the road.

He then noticed a glowing 4 pointed star on the ground. He came close to it, and touched it. _'The way you got on the roof of the sentry post still fills you with determination. Your progress has been SAVED.'_ said a sudden voice in Vegetas head. "What? Progress? Who are you?!" asked Vegeta, getting into a fighting stance.

When he saw no one come, he dropped out of his stance, and sighed. He then went down the left turn. After a while, he found a dead, with a pretty huge river ahead. There was also a fishing rod that was affixed to the ground. Vegeta walked up to it, and decided to reel it in, out of curiosity. A photo of a weird monster was attached to the end of the rod.

He then flipped the photo around, and saw some writing on it. It said _'Call me! Heres my number'._ Vegeta let go of the photo, and reeled the fishing rod down. _'So, apparently they have cellphones. That's something...'_ thought Vegeta, when he was making his way back to the fork in the road.

When he made it back to the fork in the road, he decided to check the box. He opened it, and saw a glove in it. _'I guess i can use a pair of new gloves... Or a glove.'_ thought Vegeta, as he picked up the tough glove. He put the glove on, and decided to read what the sign had written on it.

 _'This is a box. You can put an item inside, or take it out. The same box will appear later, so don't worry about coming back! ~Sincerely, a box love_ r.' After reading the sign, Vegeta smirked. _'This could come in handy!'_ thought the saiyan prince.

He then went down the right turn of the fork, and met Papyrus and Sans there. "SO, AS I WAS SAYING ABOUT UNDYNE..." began Papyrus, but stopped when he saw that Vegeta was here. "HUMAN, YOU SHALL NOT PASS THIS AREA! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL STOP YOU! I WILL THEN CAPTURE YOU! YOU WILL BE DELIVERED TO THE CAPITAL! THEN... THEN!" exclaimed Papyrus, trying to figure out what will be done next

"I'M NOT SURE WHAT'S NEXT..." admitted the taller skeleton. "IN ANY CASE! CONTINUE... ONLY IF YOU DARE! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!" laughed Papyrus, as he sped off down the road. "Well, that went well." said Sans. He then turned around, and began following Papyrus.

He met a monster with 3 icicles pointing out his head, the middle one being the biggest. "HELLOOO?! My hat's up here!" said the monster. "Tell me, what's your name?" asked Vegeta, looking at the monster's eyes. "Ice cap! Now, look at my beautiful hat!" said Ice Cap.

Vegeta smirked, and began ignoring the monster. "Hey!" said the monster, desperate for attention. Vegeta continued to ignore Ice Cap, and continued to make his way down the road. "Fine, i guess I'l ignore you too!" said Ice Cap, 'hmphing' afterwards. The monster went towards the woods, to which Vegeta smirked.

Eventually, the saiyan prince came across a sign, that said ' _Absolutely no moving!'._ Vegeta continued on his way, and noticed another sentry post. He stopped when he saw a dog, with a muscle shirt and leopard pants. "D-did something just move? Was it my imagination?" asked the dog.

 **Well, this is it for chapter 4! Hope you guys and girls like it**!


End file.
